¿Te atreves?
by Jhezz
Summary: Traducción de la historia creada por Hatsepsut "Do you dare?". Una noche normal en El Ahorcado da un cambio radical cuando un juego de Verdad o Reto comienza. Amistad, humor, y un poco de fluff. (HawkexFenris)


**Nota de la traductora:**

Solo los detengo de su lectura para agradecer a la autora de este Fic por haberme autorizado a traducirlo. Me divertí mucho releyéndolo, es una de esas historias que puedes leer muchas veces y no aburrirte. Si alguien sabe inglés, le sugiero que busque el perfil Hatseput y lea sus historias de HawkexFenris, ¡todas son muy buenas! En fin, espero que les guste la historia y que mi traducción no tenga errores y sea entendible.

No les quito más tiempo. Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Te atreves? <strong>

**Por Hatsepsut**

**Traducción por Jhezz**

Una noche normal en El Ahorcado. _"Ja_… _si tan sólo existiera algo así"_. Varric observó las caras que había alrededor de la mesa y sonrió. "_¡Vaya montón de bobos que somos!"_, pensó.

Observó a Anders, también conocido como Rubito, o como Abominación, según Fenris. _Justicia para todos los magos, libertad para el Círculo, viva, bravo y toda esa mierda._ Pero era un buen hombre a pesar de todo; con un extraño y noble corazón. Y una mente que estaba enloqueciendo lentamente. Varric estudió su cabeza rubia por un momento, mientras se agachaba hacia un lado para susurrarle algo a Hawke. "_Oh, pobre Anders... no tiene caso tocar esa puerta, chico; a Hawke le gustan los ojos de cachorro, no los de gatito"._

Al pensar en ojos de cachorro, el enano comenzó a observar a Fenris. Tan inexpresivo, lleno de melancolía y resentimiento. Y tan tonto como una piedra. Varric meneó la cabeza, maldiciendo internamente. Maldito elfo melancólico, ¿no podía ver las miradas que Hawke le dirigía? Si ella pudiera ser más obvia seguramente tendría un cartel que dijera "Quiero bebés melancólicos" pegado en la frente.

Margarita. Pobre Merrill, tan ingenua y despistada. Si fuera algo más extraña, sería un extraterrestre del planeta DAP –dulce, adorable y peligrosa. En ese momento ella estaba mirando su mano de cartas como si en cualquier momento pudiera crecerle colmillos y morderla. ¡Ah, pobre Margarita! Su mente era como el Hacedor: misteriosa para algunos... e inexistente para otros.

Aveline, la Capitana de la Guardia, se encontraba sentada junto a Fenris. Ella era prácticamente una hermana mayor. La típica hermana mayor autoritaria y precavida que cualquiera detestaría tener hasta que se diera cuenta de que la necesitaba. Y Hawke la necesitaba para mantenerse firme. Si se ponía a pensar, además de provenir de Orlais, no había nada de orlesiano en ella. Pero oigan, ¿qué sabía él? Sólo era un enano... aunque tal vez a ella le gustaba vestirse de sirvienta orlesiana y dejar que Donnic le diera nalgadas cada noche. ¿Quién sabe?

Isabela... ah, ¿qué podría decir alguien sobre Isabela? Ella tenía una mente rápida y astuta escondida tras esa seducción y descaro suyos, sólo que eso no era perceptible debido a toda esa piel que mostraba, la cual era mucha. REALMENTE mucha. Y estamos hablando sobre enseñar en exceso. Pero aun así, Varric la quería como a una hermana. La verdad es que si él hubiera tenido una hermana, lo más probable era que hubiese sido una zafada como Isabela, porque la falta de juicio no era algo que tan solo estuviera presente en su familia, sino que abundaba en ella.

Y Hawke, su afamada líder. Orgullosa, divertida, sarcástica, e inmensamente capaz. Un auténtico halcón en medio de una ciudad llena de polluelos. Aunque la mente de la mujer era algo retorcida; ella no podía conectar los puntos d con una línea recta todo el tiempo, sino que prefería pasar a través d primero. Algo así como un "Jódanse todos; haré lo que crea que es correcto, y al diablo con las consecuencias". Aun así, Varric estaba orgulloso de poder llamarse su amigo. Después de todo, había tres tipos de personas en el mundo: aquellos que hacen que las cosas sucedan (Hawke), quienes observan las cosas que pasan (él mismo) y quienes se preguntan qué demonios acaba de pasar (esa podría ser Merrill).

Finalmente estaba Sebastian. Un día un chico salvaje, otro un Príncipe, y ahora un hermano de la fe que no había retomado sus votos. Eso le recordó a Varric un viejo dicho: "Las princesas también se cansan de tanto cuento". Era una pena que su audaz líder no se hubiera sentido atraída hacia él; habría disfrutado enormemente ver cómo hacía que Sebastian se retorciera. Varric sospechaba que no le tomaría mucho tiempo convertir el "Oh, Hacedor" en un "Ohhh... Hacedooor". Pero ése era solo él y su exagerada imaginación.

Isabela le dio un empujón nada disimulado con el codo y señaló su mano.

–¿Las serpientes van a deslizarse sobre la mesa por sí solas, Varric? –Preguntó. –Baja esa buenísima mano y gana de una vez...

Varric salió de su ensimismamiento para darse cuenta de que todos los estaban mirando.

–Lo siento... –Murmuró, y procedió a lanzar su mejor mano(1) sobre la mesa y a tomar todo el dinero que había en el recipiente–. Chicos y chicas... gané. ¡Jejeje!

Todos gruñeron y aventaron sus cartas, murmurando cosas sobre hacer trampa.

Fenris estaba jugando de nuevo con Aveline y el enano, intentando mantener un ojo en Hawke al mismo tiempo. Tenía toda la intención de marcarle el alto a su bebida en el momento en el que pasara de su cuarta cerveza, pero había estado ganando y por tanto le había perdido la pista. Ella estaba cerca del bar, con uno de sus brazos alrededor del delgado hombro de la maga de sangre, poniéndose cada vez más ebria. Comenzaron a cantar de nuevo, las tres juntas, Isabella, Merrill y Hawke, y Fenris se encontró absorto en aquellas voces que cantaban una canción vulgar de ebrios, al igual que una polilla se quedaría absorta en una llama.

Sebastian y Anders habían dejado de fingir que observaban el juego hacía tiempo, y ahora miraban indiscretamente a las tres mujeres, especialmente a Hawke, con sonrisas indulgentes en sus caras.

–Thedas al elfo, –Varric levantó la voz, haciendo que Fenris saltara de su asiento y mirara al enano con sorpresa–. No sabía que disfrutabas tanto del canto, elfo melancólico; debería llevarte a escuchar ópera.

La esquina de los labios de Fenris se alzó ligeramente antes de que pudiera controlarse y forzarse a bajarla hacia lo que formó una mueca. Estudió sus manos de nuevo. Patético. Perdería esa mano; le había dado oportunidad suficiente al enano para hacer trampa.

–Por el Hacedor, no me ha tocado ninguna carta útil en toda la noche... –Refunfuñó Aveline, para después lanzarle a Varric su mejor mirada intimidatoria–. Si te atrapo haciendo trampa, Varric, te golpearé tan rápido que la cabeza te dará vueltas.

–A. Tienes que atraparme primero. B. Entonces tendrías que atraparme primero; y podré ser bajo, pero soy ágil, Capitana, –Varric enumeró lentamente, doblando sus dedos uno por uno–. y C. Aunque lograras atraparme, puedo abrir las cerraduras.

Fenris le lanzó una mirada a la Capitana de la Guardia.

–Yo tampoco saco buenas cartas, Aveline, —Dijo–. y no me quejo tanto de ello.

Anders se burló y lo miró con una mueca llena de sorpresa.

–¡Vaya! ¡Que alguien me dé un pellizco! –Exclamó–. ¡Ahora lo he escuchado todo! ¡El elfo no se está quejando! ¡Lo siguiente que sabremos será que los Templarios me ofrecen flores en la calle y me invitan a un día de campo! ¡Incluso podrían darme un gatito! ¡Me encantan los gatitos!

–También me encantan los gatitos, mago. –Respondió Fenris, alzando uno de los extremos de sus labios–. Intercambiemos recetas.

–¡ERES UN MONSTRUO! –Exclamó Anders, horrorizado, mientras que los demás estallaban en risas.

–Dijo la Abominación... –Respondió Fenris–. Y yo no me quejo. Tú eres quien lloriquea y se queja constantemente. "_Los Templarios esto, el Círculo aquello". _Es irritante, por no decir más.

–Al menos reconozco lo bueno cuando lo veo, y lo aprovecho, cuando ella se rinde a mis pies.

Fenris le gruñó al mago y Varric se vio obligado a intervenir.

–Déjalo ya, Rubito, –Dijo–, tú también eres la viva imagen de las lamentaciones, ¿sabes?

–Sí, pero yo me quejo dulcemente... él se queja amargamente. Ahí tienes. –Anders sonrió angelicalmente, haciendo reír a todos; a todos menos a Fenris, quien resistió la tentación y solo giró los ojos.

Las tres mujeres regresaron a la mesa, y Hawke se dejó caer en el asiento que estaba junto a Fenris, aun riendo. Se recostó en él, con la cabeza en su hombro, jadeante y algo ebria, y tomó juguetonamente su mano libre con las suyas.

–¡Sálvame, mi príncipe, –dijo dramáticamente–, el poeta malo me está siguiendo por la habitación!

Él miró su rostro sonriente y sonrojado, y tuvo que morderse el interior del labio para evitar devolverle la sonrisa. En lugar de eso, frunció el ceño y asintió en dirección a Sebastian.

–Te equivocas, Hawke, –gruñó–. El único príncipe que hay entre nosotros se sienta allá.

Ella volteó hacia Sebastian, quien inclinó su cabeza hacia ella educadamente.

–¡Pfffft! –Le sacó la lengua a Sebastian descaradamente, y recibió una mirada traviesa y un guiño a cambio–. Un príncipe prefabricado no es divertido. Prefiero besar a mi sapo y convertirlo en uno.

Fenris alzó una ceja, disfrutando interiormente su constante flirteo.

–¿Ahora soy un sapo?

–Con todo y verrugas. Y viscoso.

–¡Entonces bésalo ya y mira en qué se convierte! –Isabela la animó, riendo traviesamente.

–Apuesto a que en un tritón. –Intervino Anders, y obtuvo una mirada asesina de Fenris–. Uno enfermo.

Sonrojándose intensamente, Fenris retiró su mano del agarre de Hawke y se alejó un poco de ella en su asiento. Un destello de desilusión parpadeó en sus ojos por un segundo, antes de volverse hacia Anders y sonreír.

–¿Y tú en qué te transformarás si te beso, mi buen mago? –Bromeó, y se sintió mejor en cuanto vio que Fenris se tensaba.

–Ehh... ¿un charco en el piso? –Anders rió y plegó sus labios–. Vamos, pruébame.

Hawke también rio y lo besó juguetonamente en los labios, luego se alejó y lo observó pensativa, y se volvió a acercar para darle un beso más intenso, con los labios separados e introduciendo un poco de su lengua. Lo miró de nuevo, luego volteó hacia los demás y frunció el ceño.

–¿Ven alguna diferencia, chicos? –. Preguntó, señalando hacia la cara sonrojada de Anders.

Varric rió.

–Lo siento, princesa, pero no. Estás mirando al lugar equivocado. Abajo, chica, abajo.

Anders se sonrojó y frunció el ceño mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento.

–Es definitivo, entonces. –Sentenció Isabela–. El beso de Hawke no convierte a los hombres en príncipes, tritones ni sapos. Los transforma en encantadores de serpientes. Por cierto, bonita serpiente Anders; vamos a extraerle el veneno juntos alguna noche.

–Como si quisiera que su entrepierna le picara y le quemara, ramera. –Murmuró Aveline.

Los ojos de Fenris se dirigieron hacia el excitado mago con una mirada hostil. Anders sonrió triunfante. _"¿Qué esperabas?" _le decían sus ojos al elfo._ "Si sigues alejándola, estaré gustoso de reclamarla"._

–¿Hawke? –Gruñó el elfo–. ¿Qué tanto tomaste?

–No estoy tan piensas como tu ebria que estoy. –Replicó, luego pensó en lo que había dicho, rió y se le acercó, besándolo también, un rápido roce de labios que inmediatamente le hizo sentir cómo la sangre le corría por las venas.

Sus ojos encontraron los suyos cuando se acercó para darle un beso más íntimo, más profundo, pero él volteó, sonrojándose, y se alejó aún más en el asiento.

–Me siento dejado de lado... –Dijo Sebastián, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–¿Qué hay sobre tus votos, sacerdote? –Anders lo retuvo.

–El Hacedor no se quejará por un simple beso, Anders.

–Como si supieras por lo que el Hacedor se quejaría o no, hipócrita. –Respondió Anders, con una mirada desdeñosa en el rostro.

–¿Sabes, Anders? –Remarcó Sebastian con su acento de Refugio Celeste–. El Hacedor te ama. Aunque todos los demás creen que eres un idiota.

–Niños. Compórtense. –Varric controló la situación de nuevo.

Sebastian volteó hacia Hawke de nuevo, con una mirada picaresca destellando en sus ojos.

–¿Entonces qué, Campeona? ¿Quieres descubrir en qué se convierte un auténtico príncipe si lo besas?

Hawke sonrió e intercambió una mirada maliciosa con Isabela. Entonces tomó el rostro de Sebastian en sus manos, y lentamente fue acercando su cabeza hacia la suya. Aunque no tuvo la oportunidad de besarlo, porque una mano fuerte se ciñó alrededor de su muñeca y Fenris la alejó violentamente. Ella volteó para mirarlo a los ojos, los cuales ardían en algo que parecía enojo al principio, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era posesividad, y le sonrió.

–¿Cambiaste de idea?

–Sí.

Y lo besó entre los silbidos y abucheos que se dejaron oír en el lugar.

Ahora todos se habían retirado a la habitación de Varric, y se encontraban haraganeando frente a la chimenea, con tarros de cerveza y vasos de vino en sus manos, intercambiando burlas y ocurrencias, reacios a aceptar que la noche había llegado y que debían ir a sus casas.

Isabela yacía en el suelo sobre el tapete de piel de oso, Merrill se encontraba junto a ella, charlando con esa manera suya de hablar, casi sin pausas, con muchos de sus comentarios recibidos por una risa ronca por parte de la pirata, quien tenía un obvio punto débil por la elfa. Anders y Varric se encontraban enfrascados en una discusión acerca de la Heroína(2) de Ferelden; Varric había sacado su pluma y estaba ocupado escribiendo detalles de una historia que el mago le estaba contando sobre un pantano, o algo así. Aveline intentaba convencer a Fenris de los beneficios que tenía usar espada y escudo en vez de un espadón a dos manos, mientras que los otros dos pícaros, Sebastian y Hawke estaban ocupados discutiendo acerca de recetas de pociones.

–Vamos a jugar. –Isabela sugirió repentinamente y todos gimieron.

–No voy a jugar a quitarme nada, Rivaina. –Sentenció Varric, y varias voces alrededor de la habitación secundaron sus palabras.

–Aguafiestas. En realidad pensaba en algo como Verdad y Reto.

–¿Cómo se juega? –Preguntó Merrill, y en cuanto las reglas estuvieron establecidas batió sus palmas en un regocijo infantil, y aceptó. Su entusiasmo aparentaba ser contagioso porque los demás, aunque algunos un poco reacios y otros más rápidamente, aceptaron el juego.

–Algunas reglas de campo, primero. –Varric levantó la mano. –No habrá retos sexuales. Nada más que un beso. Y no hay necesidad de una repetición de la actuación de Hawke repartiendo amor entre los pobres.

Sebastian fue el primero, y pidió Verdad cuando fue cuestionado sobre su elección. Isabela le preguntó si en sus días salvajes había tenido relaciones con algún hombre y él se sonrojó, gimió, dejó escapar un "_Oh, Hacedor_" ahogado y murmuró un "_sí_". Todos soltaron un respingo y rieron, ante lo cual el Príncipe se sonrojó aún más.

El siguiente fue Anders.

–Verdad, –Dijo–. y no te molestes, la respuesta es sí.

Isabela dejó salir un gruñido de molestia.

–No te iba a preguntar lo mismo, zopenco.

Merrill tomó la iniciativa y preguntó:

–¿Estás enamorado de Hawke?

Todos se congelaron y miraron a Hawke, luego a Fenris y después a Anders, esperando que al menos uno de ellos objetara la pregunta.

–¿Quién no lo está? –Respondió el mago con una sonrisa triste.

Todos guardaron silencio por un rato, algunos mirando al mago rubio con lástima en los ojos, y alguien de ojos verdes con aborrecimiento y satisfacción.

–Bueno, el poeta malo es realmente... estoy abrumada. –Isabela habló, rompiendo el incómodo silencio–. Hoy estaba delirando sobre ella. ¿Cómo iba esa última? Ah, sí... _Hawke, por favor llévame a tu cama, prometo no desarreglarla._

Todos rieron y Varric tomó una pose dramática, para luego recitar:

–Hawke, tus labios son de un rojo fuerte, y tu trasero grande y candente.

Hawke le lanzó una almohada mientras los demás reían, todos, incluso Fenris.

–¡Mi trasero no es candente! –Protestó–. ¡Y no soy gorda, solo voluptuosa!

–Mi querida Hawke, luces preciosa; quiero ahogarme en tu cosa... –Recitó Isabela, haciendo que todos estallaran en nuevas oleadas de risa.

Hawke golpeó el muslo de Anders con su mano, por ser el único sentado cerca de ella, y dirigió su dedo hacia Varric e Isabela.

–¡Se los advierto, a los dos!

Anders intentó componerse al instante, y se dirigió hacia Aveline.

–Tu turno.

–Reto. –Respondió, aun intentando dejar de reír.

–Te reto a besar a Isabela, –Anders sonrió descaradamente, borrando instantáneamente la sonrisa de la cara de la Capitana de la Guardia, quien palideció al momento–, a quien adoras demasiado.

–Si me contagio de alguna de esas enfermedades raras me vas a tratar gratis...

–Las enfermedades se adquieren de otro modo, a menos que quieras besarme ahí... –Dijo Isabela dulcemente.

–Ramera. –Soltó Aveline.

–Mojigata. –Contestó.

–¡Perra!

–Dices que soy una perra como si fuera algo malo. –Isabela rió–. Ahora ven aquí y déjame mostrarte como besa una mujer, Capitana. Puede que te guste.

Aveline se estremeció y cerró los ojos, e Isabela tomó la oportunidad para plantar un enorme y húmedo beso en sus labios, que hizo que la Capitana de la Guardia diera un respingo y se atragantara, mientras el resto del grupo vitoreaba y lanzaba chiflidos.

Fue Merrill quien seguía ahora, y después de responder "Verdad", Aveline la hizo explicar cómo sucedía exactamente un encuentro entre los elfos dalishanos, y Merrill comenzó, con la cara escondida entre las manos, sonrojada y en medio de balbuceos, una descripción que hizo que todos dieran un respingo y rieran.

–¡Yuju! ¡Si alguna vez muero quiero reencarnar en un elfo dalishano! –Comentó Varric, y Sebastián le dirigió una mirada con una ceja levantada.

–¿Si alguna vez mueres?

–Planeo vivir para siempre, Chico del Coro. –Respondió Varric–. Mientras más, mejor.

–El Hacedor podría tener otros planes.

–Qué bueno que no planeo pedirle permiso, entonces. –Rio Varric.

–Eso es demasiado orgulloso, y como sabrás fue el orgullo del hombre el que lo...

–¿Es hora del sermón del día? Vaya, y eso que no traje mi libro de rezos.

Anders interrumpió con un tono impaciente, ganándose una mirada seca por parte del ex-príncipe.

–Da igual, es el turno de Isabela, creo. Reto, ¿cierto?

–¿Qué más? –Sonrió la pirata–. Bien, chicos, denme una buena.

–Te reto a no decir ni una sola palabra vulgar por el resto de la noche. –Sonrió Sebastian e Isabela torció el labio y frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué quieres decir, que tengo que decir "masculinidad" en vez de "pene" y "tener intimidad" en vez de "coger"?

Sebastian suspiró.

–De alguna manera, sabía que no funcionaría.

Hawke rio fuertemente y colocó una mano alrededor de los hombros de Isabela.

–Vamos, Sebastian, ¿Isabela sin su vulgaridad? –Lo molestó–. Eso no pasará.

–¡Es tu turno, oh líder gloriosa! –Sonrió Varric–. ¿Verdad o reto?

Hawke pretendió pensarlo por un momento, entonces sonrió ampliamente.

–Verdad. –Respondió.

–¿De quién de nuestro pequeño grupo estás enamorada? –Preguntó Varric, y el silencio se hizo presente, hombres y mujeres mirándola. Varric notó que los tres posibles elegidos (y no tan elegibles) en el grupo, Sebastian, Anders y Fenris la observaban con un profundo interés, todos intentando esconderlo en varios niveles. Fenris era el peor de todos, pretendiendo mirar algo extremadamente interesante en las plantas de sus pies, incluso evitando mirar en la dirección de Hawke. Sin embargo, sus orejas se hallaban alzadas y sus labios se habían tensado.

Hawke miró a los tres, dirigiéndole a Fenris una mirada que duró unos segundos más que las que había dirigido al resto. Sonrió tristemente.

–Desafortunadamente, ese sería Fenris. Pero eso ya lo sabían. –Rio agriamente–. Y él también, para mi pesar.

Fenris alzó la vista hacia su rostro, sorprendido, pero ella evitó su mirada, y rio de nuevo, con una risa sin alegría.

–¿Quién sigue? –Preguntó, y su voz apagada fue la única señal que dio de que el silencio del elfo le había dolido.

–El elfo. –Dijo Varric, lamentando haber hecho su pregunta.

Fenris susurró "Reto" y Varric sonrió malévolamente.

–Te reto a que le digas lo que sientes por ella.

–Te odio enano.

–No me interesa. –Rio Varric–. ¡Vamos, elfo melancólico, hazlo!

Fenris se sonrojó y alejó su mirada, murmurando algo.

–Entonces tu murmuras, murmuras, murmuras... ¡lo sabía! –Sonrió Isabela.

–Dije que también la amo, ¿está bien? – Dijo casi gritando, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, se sonrojó, gruñó y pasó una mano por su cabello–. ¡Oh, Hacedor! Éste juego va más allá de una idiotez.

El resto del grupo simplemente estaba sentado, mirándolos, con expresiones de desconcierto en todas las caras. Sin embargo, Fenris y Hawke evitaban mirarse, sonrojados, sin reconocer lo que acababan de decir.

–Entonces... –Habló Varric–, sólo una pregunta más para ustedes... ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LES PASA A LOS DOS?! –Pasó su mirada de la cabeza encorvada de Hawke hacia la del elfo, y bajó su cabeza también– Ah, mierda. Valía la pena intentar. Mi turno. Elijo verdad.

La expresión de Hawke retomó su forma natural rápidamente y el corazón de Varric latió rápidamente, con aprehensión ante su sonrisa malévola.

–Cuéntanos cómo fue que Bianca obtuvo su nombre. La verdadera historia.

El enano sonrió y pasó una mano por el pelo de su pecho.

–Simplemente abrí un libro al azar y elegí el primer nombre femenino que vi. Y ese fue Bianca.

Todos lo miraron por un momento antes de que varias protestas se dejaran oír en la habitación, entre ellas varios gritos de "¡huevos!", "¡mis bolas!" y "¡la verdad, maldita sea!".

Varric rió para sí mismo cuando los demás decidieron que el juego ya había durado demasiado y que no iban a seguir jugando si él hacía trampa. Siguió sonriendo mientras se levantaban y se marchaban uno por uno, con expresiones disgustadas en sus caras. Nadie le había creído. Qué mal. Era la honestidad contra la confianza del Hacedor. Ah, bien. No se puede tenerlo todo. ¿Dónde lo pondrías?

Notó, con una pequeña sonrisa, que Fenris y Hawke se quedaban atrás del resto del grupo, y creyó ver un pequeño movimiento por parte del elfo, como si hubiera tenido la intención de tomar su mano, pero hubiera dudado en el último momento. Ella lo miró, le dirigió una sonrisa y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Fenris levantó su cabeza y le sonrió. Varric presenció la escena entera y sonrió también, sintiendo oleadas de calor extendiéndose por su cuerpo.

Bueno, al fin. Esa noche no había sido un desperdicio, después de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Mejor mano: Combinación de cartas en el póker con la cual es posible ganar.<strong>

**(2) Es Heroína de Ferelden en este caso, dado que la autora no especificó sexo (pero asumo que es mujer) y que en mi caso en efecto, fue una chica.**


End file.
